Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan
by Obsession18
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and the two couples: Vegeta and Bulma, Goku and ChiChi still need to get their presents for their friends and family. How will the two Saiyans handle shopping with their wives in a very busy and crowded mall?


So this is a story my friend Monica (or otherwise known as **creativelove7**) and I are writing together. Can you tell which parts are her's and which are mine? hehe.. There of course will be more after this first chapter. Enjoy!

~Caitie (obsession18)

*I haven't yet decided on the final Rating

**Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan by Obsession18 and Creativelove7  
**

**Part 1 **

**Giraffes Can Wink?  
**

* * *

"I don't see why Vegeta has to come with us." Chichi had been complaining the whole time while Goku and her got ready to head on over to Bulma and Vegeta's place to go Christmas shopping.

"Aw Chichi, c'mon he's changed, he's a lot calmer now since he's first arrived." Goku said putting on his shirt. "Alright so lets get going!" Goku took a hold of Chichi and put his two fingers to his forehead and they both disappeared and popped up in front of the Briefs place.

"I will never get used to that." Chichi said holding her head with one of her hands, she felt a little dizzy. They both walked up to the door and Goku knocked.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Hey Guys! It's us!"

~~Upstairs in the main bedroom.

"Bulma..." Vegeta yelled to the bathroom. "Please tell me i didn't just hear Kakkorats voice."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Sweetheart, but ya did." Bulma yelled back from the shower.

Vegeta gave a blank stare towards the window.

"F***!"

Bulma walked out of the bathroom clad in her towel tightly wrapped around her slim body.

"I told you we were going Christmas shopping." Bulma said looking in her drawer for her clothes.

"Yeah but you didn't mention that clown was coming with us, shopping is torture enough." Vegeta stood up and walked towards the window and saw the two figures.

"Come in!" Vegeta growled as he walked back into the room.

"Just please be good today, I promise I'll repay you." She had walked over to him still in her towel and took hold of his arm and lightly gave him a kiss.

"Better be good, Woman."

"Hey Vegeta! Ready to go Christmas shopping?" Goku asked, looking at the aggravated Saiyan while closing the front door.

"Yeah whatever. Just don't irritate me Kakkarot, though your wife seems to do enough for the both of you." Vegeta grumbled as an afterthought, earning a glare from Chi-Chi.

"Better, huh?" Chi-Chi asked sarcastically to Goku, "I still see the same arrogant ass," she muttered.

Vegeta glared at her and Goku nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Come on guys, where's that holiday spirit?!"

"It's wherever your intelligence is," Vegeta retorted.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Goku.

"Honey, he's calling you stupid." clarified Chi-Chi while shaking her head for her husbands' embarrassment.

Goku stopped laughing then and looked at the smirking Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, that wasn't very nice," said Goku.

"Yeah well who said I was nice?" Vegeta then walked away from the irritating couple with an audible 'hmpf!' and into the living room to wait for Bulma.

They fortunately didn't have to wait very long and both couples were soon heading out the door and to the mall.

"Why do we have to take the car again, Bulma?" Goku asked solemnly.

"Because ChiChi will get sick and I want to feel like we have a somewhat normal friendship." Bulma said driving with a smile, although the grumpy spiky haired Saiyan next to her wasn't so happy.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Vegeta said glaring out the window.

"Bulma lets go to this mall it has more stores." ChiChi said from the backseat pointing to her right.

"Great idea, Chichi!" Just then Bulma swerved to the right over three lanes and down the off ramp from the free way cutting off four people.

"Now I remember why I never drive with Bulma." Goku said holding his head after it being smashed against his window.

The two couples made their way inside the mall and headed towards Toy's R Us for Goten and Trunks.

Vegeta stopped in front of the store and eyed at the cartoon giraffe hanging over him from the sign. Just then the cartoon giraffe winked at him.

"What the?" Vegeta's head snapped and his eyes opened wide.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked walking to him and looked at what he was glaring at.

"It's just their mascot Veg." Bulma said putting her hand on his arm.

"I swear it just winked at me." Vegeta said staring more closely at it.

"Did you eat this morning?" Bulma said tilting her head looking at her seemingly sick husband.

"Yeah..." He said almost hypnotized.

"Well whatever, C'mon Vegeta lets catch up to Goku and ChiChi." Bulma took hold of his arm and practically dragged him away from the suspicious giraffe.

They were in the store for about twenty minutes when….

"Bulma?"

"Yes?" Bulma asked, looking in the direction of her husband.

"I don't feel too good," he muttered, holding his head and ever-so-often talking about dancing and winking giraffes in his head.

"What? Why sweetie?" Bulma asked with concern in her voice.

"I...I...I think I need to leave." he muttered faintly.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at Vegeta.

"Oh no you don't, Mister! You are not getting out of this shopping day because of some lame excuse of winking African animals! You promised Vegeta, now I don't want to hear it!" Bulma scolded.

Vegeta then let go of his head, straightened up to his full height, and scowled at Bulma. Damn, she figured out his plan and she obviously wasn't fooled. He thought it was going to be a good excuse.

"Hahahaha!! I'm not even THAT dumb Vegeta!" Goku said while holding his belly and letting out full body-shaking laughs, Chi-Chi giggling next to him.

"Kakarott..." Vegeta growled.

* Squeak!*

Vegeta took a soft stuffed toy and chucked it at Goku making a loud squeak noise when it hit. Vegeta chuckled as he watched Goku cup his injured eye with his hand and try to glare at him with the other.

"Now look who's winking," Vegeta mocked while turning away and looking at the toys.

"I'll get you back Vegeta, you better watch your back," Goku said while glaring at the Prince's walking form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prince of All Saiyans walked down an isle filled with pink toys, frilly dresses, and makeup. After seeing where he was he stopped and looked around with panic written on his face.

"I think I took a wrong turn" Vegeta said turning around in the opposite direction to get out but to no avail; he only met with more pink. Barbie dolls with big eyes and huge grins stared at the Prince. "I gotta get outta' here..."

Vegeta began to walk fast and turn corners but he simply could not find his way out. After about what seemed like twenty minutes Vegeta stopped in the middle of an aisle and bellowed "I'LL BLAST THAT GRIN OFF YOUR PINK DISGUSTING FACE!!!" and held up his right arm getting ready to blast half the store away.

"Uh...Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma asked from about five feet behind him.

"Oh..." Vegeta put his hand down and straightened, "Nothing, I wasn't doing anything."

"Yeeee-aaah" Goku said with a lopsided smile.

"I think Vegeta needs to get some food in his stomach." ChiChi whispered to Bulma.

"I think your right." Bulma replied.

"Did I hear you guys say food?" Goku said with his eyes growing huge; just then his stomach growled.

"Hahaha, I can't help it." Goku said and then eyed Vegeta. "I haven't forgotten about you yet, Vegeta." Just then Goku placed his two fingers in front of his eyes and pointed his first finger with the same hand at Vegeta and mouthed, 'I'm watching you' while doing so.

Vegeta just starred at him with a flippant expression and did a 'pfft' with his mouth and walked off with the two women to the food court. About every man turned their heads to catch a glimpse at Bulma, only to quickly turn their heads back around when their gaze met Vegeta's deadly glare.

'_Hmpf! Yeah I got the pretty wife, but I'll be damned if I'm going to just let the weak humans stare at MY woman so openly._' Vegeta thought while sitting at a table and wishing he could just burn out their eyes for even daring a look at his wife.

"So, what would you guys like to eat?" Bulma asked, taking a seat next to Vegeta.

"Umm...." Goku muttered, taking a seat across from Vegeta and looking around for a place to eat.

"You could have a few burgers-" started Bulma.

"Sound's good!" Goku eagerly replied.

"Or sub sandwiches-"

"Sounds good!"

"Or hot dogs-"

"Sounds good!"

Vegeta and Chi-Chi sat there watching Bulma list off the things to eat and Goku's mouth begin to water one thing after another.

"Or sushi-"

Goku made a grimaced face, "No thanks."

That made everybody look at Goku incredulously, "You eat fish all the time when you go training Goku, it's hardly different." Bulma replied.

"Yeah, you eat it when I cook it," Chi-Chi replied.

"I eat everything you cook Chi-Chi, you're just that good of a cook. When they prepare it, it tastes... rubber-like and taste nothing like fish." Goku said, a disgusted expression across his face.

"Alright... half the food in the food court, besides sushi, coming right up." Bulma declared and grabbed Vegeta's arm, leading him with her. _'Figures, Bulma pays for all the food and I get stuck carrying it all._' Vegeta mumbled in his head.

The first food place they came to was a burger joint.  
"Hi welcome to Beef Burger, How may I take your order?" A young girl with braces asked while staring at Vegeta and then looked at Bulma.

"Hi, yes I'd like...hmm...50 double cheese burgers please with the combo." Bulma said looking at the menu above her head.

"That's it!?" Vegeta asked surprised. The girl taking their order had dropped her mouth wide open and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Yes Vegeta that's it, you and Goku can split it 25/25." Bulma said, but Vegeta just looked at her with a mad glare. "We're getting MORE food Vegeta, don't get your spandex in a twist." Bulma turned to the girl behind the counter.

"My spandex is fine..." Vegeta mumbled behind her.

"You-you want 50 double cheeseburgers?!" She asked, Bulma nodded once and the girl typed in the order, "That's going to take awhile ma'am."

"Well then you better step on it wench and get to making those burgers!" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Y-yes sir! Your order number is 15." The girl ran in the back to help the other workers make the big order.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said ashamed and smacked the back of his head and got a death glare from the hungry man, "Don't be so rude! She's doing the best she can!"

"You knew this about me when you became my mate, Woman." Vegeta said while looking at Bulma seductively and walked to the next food station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arggg!! I'm so sick of everyone taking so damn long to make these simple orders!!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, you have to understand that 50 double cheeseburgers, 20 large pizzas, with extra cheese, 80 hot dogs, and 52 sub sandwiches, with an extra order of 30 bags of chips, is A LOT to prepare. Be patient." Bulma said to him, annoyed at his impatience.

"But I'm hungry now." Vegeta whined.

"Oh Kami, I'm starting to see where Trunks gets his whining from in the family," Bulma muttered while pointedly looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta just crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Well, at least I know where he gets his... his..." Vegeta tried to hurry and think of a reply, his eyes moving back and forth in his head as if trying to sort through files and find something.

"His what Mr. Snappy Comeback?"

"His odd colored hair!!!" Vegeta suddenly shrieked.

Bulma paused for a minute but then put a hand over her mouth and began laughing.

"Stop laughing woman... it's not funny."

"That's the best you could come up with…His odd colored hair? Hahahaha!!!"

"I'm hungry and cannot be held accountable for the things I am saying..." Vegeta mumbled under his breath, trying to back track.

"Sure, sure," Bulma mumbled out of breath.

"NUMBER 15! ORDER NUMBER 15!"

"Oh! The double cheeseburgers are done!" Bulma and Vegeta rushed over to the food place, picking up their order and getting ready to wait for the others to get done.

* * *

**Please Review **(anyone can do it)

**If your still bored and want to read more check out our stories! **

**Obsession18**

A Saiyans April Fools Day

Family Fun Gone Wrong _(similar to Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan)_

When We Start Killing

**Creativelove7**

What She's Worth

**All Vegeta/Bulma fics. So check em' out and leave your thoughts! Thanks! **

~Caitie (Obsession18)


End file.
